A machine element effectively isolates the inertia of a supply reel from a drive roller when web material is moved from the supply reel to the drive roller. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device that flexes in one direction to aid in moving web material from the supply reel when the drive roller of a web transport system is accelerated, and flexing in the other direction when the drive motor is decelerated.